Hydraxon (Generation 2)
Hydraxon is a famed weapon-smith and the guardian of Helryx's stasis tube. Biography Early Life Little is known about Hydraxon's early life. He was known to be the son of a chieftain of a fire tribe village on the coast of Okoto and often defended against raiders. He took up weapon crafting after disarming a skull raider's stud shooter and inventing more for use across Okoto. When Ekimu came to power, Hydraxon was quickly appointed as the chief weaponsmith in the newly formed Mask Maker Guild. Mask Maker Guild Hydraxon worked very productively in the Mask Maker Guild, often repairing and creating new weapons. When the Toa were first created by Helryx, Hydraxon made their weapons and trained them. For his efforts he was given an experimental elemental mask intended for a hypothetical seventh Toa of lightning that was never created. After this experience, Helryx and Hydraxon became great friends. Makuta's Betrayal After Makuta's Betrayal, Helryx and her supporters(the ones that hadn't been attending the Festival of the Masks), including Hydraxon, went down to the Labyrinth of Control where most put themselves in stasis save Hydraxon. There they stayed and guarded the bodies of Helryx and several other crafters. Over time, Hydraxon replaced more and more of his body with mechanics until only his brain was organic.This has helped him survive for at least a thousand years. Over time, he lost hope in the guild and thought it had fallen apart. Thus he grew a hatred towards them for supposedly "not carrying out the will of the crafters". The Labyrinth TBD... Traits and Abilities Hydraxon is very strong, as most of his body is mechanical. He was known to be very secretive even before Makuta's Betrayal and often indifferent to huge events and accomplishments. He was known to never attend the festival of the masks. This actually saved him from being sucked into the Shadow Realm like other members of the Guild. He grew even more hostile after being underneath the Labyrinth of Control for so many years and has most likely gone insane. Hydraxon refers to himself as Helryx's guardian and jailer, implying she was kept in suspended animation against her will. Powers and Equipment Hydraxon has several blades all over his body and has the ability(due to mechanical implants) to roll up into a giant saw blade. He also has a special stud shooter that shoots explosive red rockets. Despite being from the fire region, he has no elemental control over fire due to him wearing the mask of lightning. This mask has given him control over lightning akin to a Toa. He possesses several prototype stormerangs designed for use by Okotans. He can charge them with elemental lightning energy if needed and launch and guide them using built in telekinesis. Although Hydraxon could theoretically turn himself into a Toa with the use of Elemental Crystals like Ekimu or Helryx, the mechanical implants and modifications have given him height and power more than a Toa. While Toa are approximately 10 feet tall, Hydraxon is 15. Trivia * Hydraxon is part of Bob the Doctor's Mask Maker Guild Headcanon * Hydraxon is loosely based off of the G1 character of the same name * Robby will be holding a contest to make a moc of Hydraxon Category:Generation 2 Category:Mask Maker Guild